FBI Seeking Information – War on Terrorism list
The FBI Seeking Information - War on Terrorism list is the third major "wanted" list to have been created by the United States Department of Justice's Federal Bureau of Investigation to be used as a primary tool for publicly identifying and tracking down suspected terrorists operating against United States nationals at home and abroad. The first preceding list for this purpose was the FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives list. In 2001, after 9/11, that list was supplanted by the FBI Most Wanted Terrorists list, for the purpose of listing fugitives who are specifically wanted for acts of terrorism. Since inception in January 2002, the Seeking Information list also serves this purpose, but with the big difference from the two earlier lists being that the suspected terrorists on this third list need not be fugitives indicted by grand juries in the United States District Courts. Such lower level guidelines now allow for a much quicker response time by the FBI to deliver the early known information, often very limited, out to the public as quickly as possible. As the name of this list implies, the FBI's intent is to acquire any critical information from the public, as soon as possible, about the suspected terrorists, in order to prevent any future attacks which may be in the current planning stages. All three of the major wanted lists now appear on the FBI web site along with several other types of wanted lists as well. All such FBI lists are grouped together under the heading "Wanted by the FBI." Wanted by the FBI, official web page featuring all the FBI wanted lists. Precedents and early versions The FBI Seeking Information - War on Terrorism list has roots in the two earlier fugitive tracking FBI lists. During the 1990s decade in particular, the FBI began using the Ten Most Wanted list to profile some major terrorists, including Ramzi Yousef and Osama bin Laden Karan Vadher, among others, such as the 1988 mass murder bombers of Pan Am Flight 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland. In addition to these Justice Department fugitive programs, an even earlier method of terrorist tracking was created by the United States Department of State, in the Bureau of Diplomatic Security. This DoS effort is known as the "Rewards for Justice Program," which began in 1984, and originally paid monetary rewards of up to $5 million for information countering terrorism. After 9/11, in 2001, the FBI Most Wanted Terrorists list was created, as a companion list to the extant FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives Program, and to the State Department's Rewards for Justice Program. (similar to the Great Seal of the United States), the seal of the United States Department of Justice, and the seal of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.]] Original list of 5 in videos from Atef rubble After January 14, 2002 five suspected al-Qaeda members delivering what United States Attorney General John Ashcroft described as "martyrdom messages from suicide terrorists" were found on five discovered videos, recovered from the rubble of the home of Mohammad Atef outside of Kabul, Afghanistan. NBC News said that the five videos had been recorded after the Sept. 11 terrorist attacks in the United States. In response, on January 17, 2002 the FBI released to the public the first Most Wanted Terrorists Seeking Information list (now known as the FBI's "Seeking Information - War on Terrorism" list), in order to profile the five wanted terrorists about whom very little was known, but who were suspected of plotting additional terrorist attacks in martyrdom operations. Most Wanted Terrorists Seeking Information, January 17, 2002, (dead link) (see current version displaying photos of five terrorists on the remaining martyrdom videos FBI list, as of June 2006) Martyrdom Messages/video, Seeking Information Alert video clips published by the FBI January 17, 2002, and photos of remaining 5 terrorists, FBI archival after September 2002 The videos were shown by the FBI without sound, to guard against the possibility that the messages contained signals for other terrorists. Ashcroft called upon people worldwide to help "identify, locate and incapacitate terrorists who are suspected of planning additional attacks against innocent civilians." "These men could be anywhere in the world," he said. Ashcroft added that an analysis of the audio suggested "the men may be trained and prepared to commit future suicide terrorist acts." On that day, Ramzi Binalshibh was one of the only four known names among the five. Ashcroft said not much was known about any of them except Binalshibh. The other initial known three are still featured in compiled video clips on the FBI site, in order of appearance, Muhammad Sa'id Ali Hasan, Abd al-Rahim, and Khalid Ibn Muhammad Al-Juhani. FBI Seeking Information - War on Terrorism, Martyrdom Messages/video Seeking Information Alert, VIDEO 2 minutes 11 seconds, mpg (29.1 mb) FBI Seeking Information - War on Terrorism, Martyrdom Messages/video Seeking Information Alert, VIDEO 2 minutes 11 seconds, rm (229 kb - stream) FBI Seeking Information - War on Terrorism, Martyrdom Messages/video Seeking Information Alert, VIDEO 2 minutes 11 seconds, asf (371 kb - stream) The fifth wanted terrorist was identified a week later as Abderraouf Jdey, alias: Al Rauf Bin Al Habib Bin Yousef Al-Jiddi. The initial five terrorists on videos from the Atef rubble profiled on the list were: ---- Montreal, Canada plot A week after the initial Afghanistan martyrdom videos were released, the FBI had identified the fifth name, al-Jiddi, or Jdey, a resident of Montreal, Canada. An international manhunt was launched January 25, 2002 for his companion, a Canadian citizen named Faker Boussora, then 37. U.S. officials said the two Tunisian-born Canadians were part of a Canadian group plotting to kill more civilians. Added to the list on January 25, 2002 was: Yemen plot On February 11, 2002, the FBI added an additional 17 terrorists to the list. But several days later, on February 14, 2002, six of the names were removed, and the FBI re-published the list as only eleven names and photos, because it was discovered that confusion over transliteration had failed to reveal initially that the removed six wanted terrorists were already in prison in Yemen. FBI Most Wanted Terrorists Seeking Information 2-14-02, Internet Archive Wayback Machine, February 20, 2002, revision by FBI removed 6 Yemen prisoners' names from the list According to the FBI report, as a result of US military operations in Afghanistan and on-going interviews of detainees in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, information became available on February 11, 2002 regarding threats to US interests which indicated that a planned attack may have been about to occur in the United States or against US interests in the country of Yemen on or around the next day, February 12, 2002. FBI Most Wanted Terrorists Seeking Information 2-11-02, Internet Archive Wayback Machine, February 13, 2002 February 2002 Seeking Information Alert, photos with the remaining names, as archived by FBI The six names identified in the Yemen plot on February 11, 2002, but removed from the list on February 14, 2002 as already in Yemen custody were: The eleven names who were still being sought on February 14, 2002 in relation to the planned February 12, 2002 Yemen plot were: By March 21, 2002 three of those remaining eleven suspects (Tunisi, Jeddawi, and Zumari) had also been removed from the FBI list, leaving only eight wanted suspects from the Yemen plot still at large. Along with the earlier six suspects on the list, they brought the total count outstanding for the list to fourteen at that time. FBI Seeking Information archive, Internet Archive Wayback Machine, March 21, 2002 The February 12, 2002 attack never occurred, but a series of plots and attacks followed later that year in Yemen, including the suicide bombing of the Limburg, a French oil tanker, for which al-Rabeei and others were later convicted. As of 2006, all the individuals of the February 12, 2002 Yemen plot have since been removed from the FBI's current main wanted page and from the official count for the Seeking Information - War on Terrorism list. But the FBI continues to list eight of those listed terrorists with photos on the linked archived page for the "February 2002 Seeking Information Alert." Revisions and additions By February 2, 2003, the FBI rearranged its entire wanted lists on its web site, into the current configuration. The outstanding five martyr video suspects (including Jdey's Montreal associate Boussora) were moved to a separate linked page, titled "Martyrdom Messages/video, Seeking Information Alert" (Although both Jdey and Boussora were later returned to the main FBI list page). Additionally, the remaining eight Yemen plot suspects were archived to a linked page titled, "February 2002, Seeking Information Alert". Around this time the FBI also changed the name of the list, to the FBI "Seeking Information - War on Terrorism", to distinguish it from its other wanted list of "Seeking Information," which the FBI already uses for ordinary fugitives, those who are not terrorists. Along with the re-arrangement, the FBI also continued to add new fugitive names to the list, including one member of The Portland Seven terror cell. FBI Seeking Information - War on Terrorism archive page, Internet Archive Wayback Machine, February 2, 2003 February 2003 alert ---- April - June 2003 alerts By June 2003, several new terrorist suspects were added: FBI Seeking Information, War on Terrorism list archive, Internet Archive Wayback Machine, June 3, 2003 ---- October 8, 2003 alerts Two new additions to the list were introduced by October 8, 2003. In addition, Jdey was also moved on to the main list page, from the earlier archived 2002 group: FBI Seeking Information - War on Terrorism Archive, Internet Archive Wayback Machine, October 8, 2003 ---- Summer 2004 terror alert On May 26, 2004, United States Attorney General John Ashcroft and FBI Director Robert Mueller announced that reports indicated that seven al-Qaeda members were planning a terrorist action for the summer or fall of 2004. The alleged terrorists listed on that date were Ahmed Khalfan Ghailani, Fazul Abdullah Mohammed, and Abderraouf Jdey, along with Amer El-Maati, Aafia Siddiqui, Adam Yahiye Gadahn, and Adnan G. el Shukrijumah. The first two had been listed as FBI Most Wanted Terrorists since 2001, indicted for their roles in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings. Jdey was already on the FBI's "Seeking Information" wanted list since January 17, 2002, and el-Maati since February 2003, and Siddiqui and Shukrijumah also since early 2003. Gadahn was added as well to the Seeking Information list. Transcript: Ashcroft, Mueller news conference, CNN.com, Wednesday, May 26, 2004 Posted: 8:19 PM EDT (0019 GMT) ---- Escapees from Yemen prison 23 people, 12 of them al-Qaeda members, such as Holden Weihl, escaped from a Yemeni jail on February 3, 2006, according to a BBC report. Hunt on for Yemeni jailbreakers, BBC, February 4, 2006 On February 23, 2006 the U.S. FBI confirmed the escape, as they issued a national Press Release naming some of the escapees as new Most Wanted Terrorists, and also one of the escapees as a new addition to the Seeking Information list, Abdullah Al-Rimi. He was being sought for questioning relating to any knowledge he might have of the 2000 attack on the USS Cole. Recent Escapees From Yemen Prison Added to Most Wanted Terrorists and Seeking Information - War on Terrorism Lists, FBI national Press Release, February 23, 2006 Not appearing on any of the FBI "wanted" lists, but also believed to be among the Yemen escapees, was al-Qaeda's Yemeni number two, Abu Assem al-Ahdal. With this one addition below, as of February 23, 2006 the total count on the outstanding Seeking Information list stood at eight. ---- Al-Qaeda in Iraq, and Kenya and Indonesia attacks The very next day, on February 24, 2006, the FBI added an additional three names to the Seeking Information – War on Terrorism list, most notably, Abu Musab al-Zarqawi, the notorious leader of Al-Qaeda in Iraq. FBI Updates Most Wanted Terrorists and Seeking Information – War on Terrorism Lists, FBI national Press Release, February 24, 2006 This marked the first time that al-Zarqawi had appeared on any of the three major FBI wanted lists. On June 08, 2006, ABCNEWS reported that Abu Musab al-Zarqawi was confirmed to have been killed in Baghdad in a bombing raid the day before by a United States task force. His death was confirmed by multiple sources in Iraq, including the United States government. Al-Zarqawi has often been confused with Ayman al-Zawahiri, who is one of the original FBI Most Wanted Terrorists on the list since 2001. Saleh Nabhan was wanted for questioning for attacks in Kenya in 2002. Noordin Top is allegedly a member of the Jemaah Islamiyah group which was involved in bombings in Indonesia between 2002 and 2004. With these three additions, as of February 24, 2006 the total count on the outstanding Seeking Information list stood at ten. As of September 2006, al-Rimi had been removed, but al-Zarqawi still remained listed, but as deceased, with the total profile list count then outstanding at nine. References External links *Rewards for Justice *FBI Most Wanted Terrorists currently listed page Most Wanted Terrorists, Seeking Information FBI Most Wanted Terrorists, Seeking Information FBI Most Wanted Terrorists, Seeking Information FBI Most Wanted Terrorists, Seeking Information Category:Anti-terrorism policy of the United States